You and I Chapter 2
Chapter 2 Melina's POV I was happily going up the bus when all the hairs in my body stood up. As if a force so creepy is coming near. At first I ignored it but as I reach my seat at the back of the bus I began to feel a little bit dizzy and the next thing I know is I keep seeing visions of the bus exploding and the wind getting wilder and wilder, the surroundings getting more darker and darker each second. "Melina are you okay?" I looked up to see Daniel looking at me with worried eyes. I smiled and tried to hide the fear that I was feeling inside my mind. "I'm okay Daniel and will you look at that! There's a cute white cat on your shoulder." I said with a smile and put the cute little white cat on my lap. I continued playing with my cat as Daniel studied me and smiled everytime I get scratch by the cute little white cat. Everything was going on fine when suddenly the visions that kept on repeating on my mind starts to happen. The surroundings started to get darker and darker, the wind got wilder and wilder to the point that it was destroying the mirrors of the bus and then an unknown force turned the bus upside down and all I could hear was screams after screams. The next thing I knew was Daniel was over me and we were surrounded by trees, far away from the bus. From far away I can see and hear the teachers screaming directions and some were crying.. "Melina! Where are you?" I heared someone yelling my name, from what it sounds it was some teacher not Claire. Where is she? Did something happened to her during the explosion or whatever it is that happened. I tried waking Daniel up but it was no use, he hit his head and some rocks are on top of him, I guess we're stuck here until someone finds us. I just hope it's not Claire. She'll probably be furious again just like a while ago. I guess its better if I start to use the powers dad gave or else something might happen to Daniel. The wind started to get wilder once more and it threw the rocks on top of Daniel towards some far away place. With the help of the wind I lifted Daniel up and place him beside the tree. "Someone please help! Daniel is wounded!" I yelled and ask the wind to carry my voice towards the nearest human it could reach. I stared at Daniel for a couple of minutes and notice that the cute little white cat was gone to be replaced by the black cat. I wonder if it means something bad will happen..I wish I can't see these things .I wish I didn't saw the vision. All the things thats been happening around me are all my fault. "Melina?" I heard someone whisper I looked at Daniel he was slowly waking up and slowly he was going near me. "Melina I like you for a long time and.."Then our lips met. I pushed Daniel away. I can't accept his feelings. He's my sister's crush. I don't want to cause Claire sadness again. Category:Chapter Page Category:Original Idea Category:Animalandia